


Between Two Points

by oxymoronassoc



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoronassoc/pseuds/oxymoronassoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four things Letty doesn't remember and one thing she might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Points

001\. The House

The house is a warren of rooms. It isn't that big, but it seems bigger in its unfamiliarity. There are hallways that end in closets. The kitchen can only be reached through the dining room. The house is old and shabbily genteel. 

The stairs creek when you go up them. The floorboards squeak in certain spots. You keep forgetting when you sneak downstairs in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. The sound seems impossibly loud. You hesitate, poised to spring forward, ready to explain yourself, your actions, but no one ever wakes up, no one asks why you wake up at 4 am and go downstairs and stare moodily out the window until the sun begins to creep over the Los Angeles skyline. No one asks what you're looking at or what you see. 

You're glad no one asks. You're not sure yourself.

 

002\. The Baby

He's tiny and fragile, his skin a soft tan much paler than your own. He looks like his father. He smiles at you and you're suddenly, inexplicably afraid. 

Mia asks if you want to hold him and you always refuse. Your excuses come freely and readily. Your hands are greasy. You're tired. He looks tired. You're busy. You think you heard the phone. No, thanks. 

You watch Brian one day as he changes the diaper, his long fingered hands moving in a practiced routine. Later, all you can remember is how tiny the feet looked clasped between his thumb and forefinger, the scent of baby powder, how Brian laughed and smiled at you like this was some great joke and how you forced yourself to smile back because you knew it was the right response.

 

003\. The Shop

You don't remember the sandwiches, but your mouth does. You bite into them hesitantly but your teeth cut a huge mouthful. For a moment, you think you might choke, but your jaw works and teeth chew and your mouth remembers. 

Brian orders tuna on white, no crust, and your mouth remembers. 

"How's the tuna?" you ask.

He looks momentarily taken aback. "That's my line," he finally says with a laugh. 

You take a vicious bite from your sandwich and his smile falters.

 

004\. The Cars

The thing about cars is they feel absolutely familiar under your hands. Your fingers grip the wheel and instinct takes them and your feet over. But you don't remember anything about cars. 

Oh, sure, you can fix a car. Just don't think too much about it or your mind becomes a blank. You rely on gut instinct. 

When finally wrench up the courage to tell this to Dom one warm afternoon, he laughs. 

"You've always relied on instinct," he says in that low rasp. 

You wish this news was comforting, but it's not.

 

005\. The Man

You have your own room at the house. You know where it is. You know it wasn't always your room. Brian volunteers one day that it was Mia's old bedroom. You ask which bedroom was yours and he goes silent and squints. You say, "Ah." 

You knew the answer to your question before you asked. 

You have sex with Dom. It seems familiar yet foreign. He knows your body and you know his but space still exists between you. You lay pressed to his chest, your cheek to his heart, listening to it beat, and feel suddenly, horribly alone. 

But the moments that you feel most alive, most like yourself are the long moments of silence as you work together in the garage on the same car. Neither of you speak, just pass the tools by rote or habit or instinct. And you feel whole as you turn over the engine and smile at him through the windshield and his solemn face creases in that wide smile as he smiles back.

And suddenly, you feel home.


End file.
